


Fix Everything

by flammivomous, Inche Worm (flammivomous)



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: (and when its not midterms week), (once spring break rolls around), Other, also Felix is hallucination in this fic?, beware yall, felix swears, mmm short, well hes depicted as false so theres that, will try to update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammivomous/pseuds/flammivomous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammivomous/pseuds/Inche%20Worm
Summary: Felix only needs one chance, though. Just one try to make everything right again. For her.





	Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

> aka im a dumb bee-sting

“I don’t understand,” Felix’s voice cracks. “Why isn’t anything happening?”

  
Charlotte doesn’t seem to understand.

 

“Maybe The Oracle only wants me,” she mentions, but Felix ignores her and slams his palm against the T.V. screen.

“No, no, no!” His palm turns into a fist that slams right into the area The Oracle’s hand is pressed against.

“I’ll believe in this bullshit! Come on!”

 

Second chances are fleeting. They only last so long before they disappear—to wave one away is foolish, but also the best choice to make, lest a second becomes a third, and a third becomes a fourth, and a fourth becomes so on.

Felix only needs one chance, though. Just one try to make everything right again. For her.

 

But alas, a fake being can only accomplish so much.

 

A false being cannot save what is real, after all. A false being’s belief doesn’t matter.

A false being’s feelings are not real… but only an ugly reflection of their respective beholder’s feelings.

 

The Oracle stares through Felix, a smile dancing on its lips. It stares straight at Charlotte, who gently pulls Felix from the T.V.

 

“It’s okay, Felix,” Charlotte comforts, and she approaches the screen.

“No…” Felix shudders, arms clutching Charlotte’s shoulders. “Charlotte, please don’t. Please, Charlotte, you can’t…”

 

Charlotte gives him a sheepish smile before sliding her hand against The Oracle’s and leaning her face against the screen. Felix’s throat closes up as he steps back, and tears track down his face, watching the revelation unfold before him.

 

Felix realizes, after all, that false beings like him do not matter.


End file.
